Jet
A Jet (also "Fast-Mover") is an informal name for a category of Planes appearing in ShackTac, all using jet engines for propulsion. Jets are one-seat or two-seat aircraft (though in ShackTac videos they are all one-seaters) designed for both ground attack and air-to-air combat. They are incredibly fast, fly at relatively high altitudes, and carry weapons primarily intended for destroying Tanks as well as other Aircraft. Jets are rare in ShackTac, and are slightly more common as AI-controlled opponents than player-controlled assets. Jets are some of the most powerful weapons on the battlefield, capable of destroying enemy armor with extreme precision. A single Jet flown by a skilled pilot can deny the airspace to any enemy aircraft. Due to their power, Jets are rarely seen in ShackTac outside missions that feature massive enemy armored forces. The skill required to fly a Jet also means that there are few qualified pilots, making Jets even rarer. Jets are not all-powerful; They are vulnerable to Anti-Aircraft fire, especially when performing a ground attack. They also have difficulty attacking enemy Infantry, as such targets are difficult to spot and hit from the air. In air-to-air combat with other aircraft, certain Jet models are utterly superior to others. Jet pilots have the most leeway and authority of any other player on the battlefield except Command, since they fly too fast and too high for anyone but themselves to understand the Jet's situation at any given time. It's up to the pilot to keep the FAC updated, while also being ready to receive a Tasking at any moment - but beyond this the pilot is on their own to plan maneuvers and react to any threats. ShackTac uses several Jet models, split almost evenly between BLUFOR and OPFOR models. Each Jet has its own unique capabilities that no other model can really match. In general, Jets are split into two major sub-groups: Attack Planes and Interceptors. Definition and Specifications Within the context of ArmA, a Jet is any Fixed-Wing Aircraft that is both powered by jet engines and designed for combat. The first definition sets Jets apart from most other aircraft (including all Helicopters), while the second sets it apart from jet-powered Transport Planes and Bombers (which are typically rare anyway). Jets have either one or two jet engines, typically mounted under or inside the fuselage, with intakes at the front and an exhaust in the rear. These engines have a very high thrust-to-weight ratio, and are capable of pushing the plane to very high speeds, far exceeding the speed of any ground unit or even Helicopter. This also allows the plane to climb to very high altitudes, and to carry a significant weight in armament. Jets are typically armed with at least one forward-facing Autocannon of around 20mm diameter. While they can use this weapon to attack certain ground targets, they mostly use it for aerial combat with other aircraft thanks to its high rate of fire negating the enemy's maneuverability. Ground Attack jets like the A-10 have an autocannon that is powerful enough to attack heavily armored ground targets as well. In addition to their autocannon, Jets carry a variety of ordnance on pylons under their wings. This can range from Rocket Pods to Unguided Bombs to AGMs. Each of these weapons has its own advantages and disadvantages, and thus is suitable for different types of targets. Overall, most Jet ordnance is powerful against Tanks and other ground vehicles, though the first two groups are also useful against clustered infantry and buildings. Finally, if a mission is going to include enemy aircraft ("Red Air"), both friendly and enemy Jets are likely to carry a set of AAMs (Air-to-Air Missiles) to make dealing with such threats easier. Jets in ArmA are typically operated by just one Pilot, though in real life many models have an additional crewmember (sometimes called a "Navigator", "WSO", or other names) who is tasked with navigation and in some cases weapon control. All Jets are fitted with an Ejection seat, as the plane is unlikely to survive a crash landing. Ground Attack Around half of the Jet models available in ArmA are ground-attack aircraft, which specialize in destroying enemy ground targets - particularly Armor. While slower than Interceptors (below), they are significantly sturdier and carry much stronger weaponry. Ground Attack Jets carry an Autocannon that is powerful enough to penetrate armor. They can easily dispatch enemy IFVs, and are likely to score severe hits on Tanks with this weapon if hitting the weaker top armor. In addition to this, they carry a large complement of heavy ground-attack ordinance of various types. Due to their low speed and often-low flight altitude, Ground-Attack Jets are more vulnerable to fire from the ground. However they are typically built to withstand a lot of damage, and can often even lose an engine without being disabled. Furthermore, the cockpit is constructed with a thin layer of armor that can withstand Small Arms fire, ensuring that the pilot cannot be incapacitated by just any a stray bullet. The slow speed also makes Ground-Attack jets more vulnerable to enemy jets, particularly enemy Interceptors. While a Ground-Attack jet may be able to tackle such threats on its own, it is always at a disadvantage in such scenarios. Interceptor The other half of models are Interceptor Jets, sometimes known as "Fast-Movers". These jets are designed primarily for air-to-air combat, destroying enemy jets and achieving "Air Superiority" over the battlefield. Nevertheless, in ShackTac missions such jets are often armed for ground-combat as well, though they are less suitable for this role than Ground-Attack Jets (above). Interceptors are very fast, and can typically avoid any ground fire except SAMs and MANPADs. They can speed away from ground threats very quickly, and are often too maneuverable to hit without such guided weapons. On the other hand, jets are rather flimsy vehicles, and can be shot down with just a few good hits from the enemy. Interceptors carry an Autocannon, but are generally moving too fast to use it against ground targets. It is much more useful when trying to bring down enemy aircraft. In addition, Interceptors typically carry a large complement of AAMs to make that task easier. Interceptors can be armed for ground combat, but often favor AGMs over dumbfire weapons like Unguided Bombs, as the fast-moving jet can have difficulties using them with sufficient precision. Nevertheless, the pilot can slow down and utilize such weapons at some risk to his plane. Models ShackTac have used around half a dozen different models of combat Jets over the years. Roughly half are soviet (OPFOR) models, while half are American (BLUFOR). Each side provides at least one Ground Attack aircraft and one or more Interceptor. BLUFOR The primary BLUFOR Ground Attack aircraft is the A-10 Warthog. These short, square-winged aircraft are designed for low, slow flight. The plane carries an internal 30mm Autocannon that is powerful enough to destroy Tanks. In addition, A-10s carry a variety of ground-attack weaponry, and can also carry AAMs. Due to its slow speed, the A-10 is not optimal for air-to-air combat. It is, however, extremely durable and difficult to shoot down. An A-10 has its own Callsign: Hawg. For ground attack with better air superiority capabilities, BLUFOR has the Harrier jump-jet. This is a Vertical Take-Off and Landing aircraft that can deploy from both airbases and ships. Much faster and higher-flying than the A-10, it is nevertheless heavily armed while still capable of shooting down enemy aircraft with ease. A few BLUFOR-centered missions have featured the F/A-18 Hornet (as the futuristic "F-181"), which is a true interceptor. This is a fast-moving, high-flying plane. Finally, while rare, the Swedish SAAB Grippen (as the futuristic "Gryphon") has appeared in at least one video. This is a delta-wing interceptor. OPFOR OPFOR's equivalent to the A-10 Ground-Attack Aircraft is the Su-25 Frogfoot. While its main cannon is not as powerful as that of the A-10, it is even more durable and is also capable of flying much faster. The main soviet interceptor is the Su-27 (or later modernized / futuristic models). Though designed primarily for interception at high speed (equivalent roughly to the American F-15), the Su-27 is capable of flying very slowly for its size and shape, and is thus surprisingly useful for Ground Attack - which is how it is often used in ShackTac missions.